unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
-Children's Day- Tyr (Gear)
. └ Ability Power boosted by 5 with each increase in Skill level. * Casts Kismet on all allies. * Stuns all enemies with a success value of 60. * Increases the Unison gauge of all allies excluding yourself by 20. * Removes status ailments from all allies. * Casts Hero (nullifies buffs, debuffs, and status ailments; boosts stats by 2x; and reduces healing effects received by 70%) on your character for 60 seconds. |Hidden Skill 1 = Increases stats selected in stat slot 1 by 6000 |Hidden Skill 2 = Water Defense from Unison Damage + 120 |Hidden Skill 3 = Increases stats selected in stat slot 2 by 6000 |Hidden Skill 4 = Water Defense from Unison Damage + 120 |Obtain = Reforge |Reforged From = |Reforges Into = N/A |Reforge Requirements = x2, x3 |Limipedia Entry = English Only |Limipedia = 4425842 }} Japanese Version . └ Ability Power boosted by 5 with each increase in Skill level. * Casts Kismet on all allies. * Stuns all enemies with a success value of 60. * Increases the Unison gauge of all allies excluding yourself by 20. * Removes status ailments from all allies. * Casts Hero (Increases Maximum HP by 100%; Increases All Stats by 100%; Nullifies Status Debuffs and Status Ailments; Nullifies Unison Gauge Reduction; Nullifies Status Buffs [Demerit]; and reduces healing effects received by 70% [Demerit]) on your character for 60 seconds. |Hidden Skill 1 = Increases stats selected in stat slot 1 by 6000 |Hidden Skill 2 = Water Defense from Unison Damage + 120 |Hidden Skill 3 = Increases stats selected in stat slot 2 by 6000 |Hidden Skill 4 = Water Defense from Unison Damage + 120 |Obtain = Reforge |Reforged From = |Reforges Into = N/A |Reforge Requirements = x2, x3 |Limipedia Entry = Japanese Only |Limipedia = 4425842 }} Gallery File:Unison League 4th Anniversary Illustration 004.jpg|Day Tyr, with , and Official 4th Anniversary Illustration Notes * Day Tyr is unique in that its two stats can be chosen by the player upon exchanging the for and reforging it. ** The stat combinations that can be chosen are ATK/DEF, DEF/MDEF, ATK/MATK, MATK/DEF, MATK/MDEF, and MDEF/ATK. * This Monster Gear is based on and Japan's Children's Day. Category:Monster Gear that hit 1 time Category:Monster Gear with Kismet Category:Monster Gear with Status Debuff Removal Category:Monster Gear with Stun Category:Monster Gear with Unison Gauge Increase Category:Monster Gear that Remove Status Ailments Category:Monster Gear with Hero Category:Monster Gear with Status Buff Removal Category:Monster Gear with Maximum HP Increase Category:Monster Gear with All Stats Increase Category:Monster Gear with ATK Increase Category:Monster Gear with DEF Increase Category:Monster Gear with MATK Increase Category:Monster Gear with MDEF Increase Category:Monster Gear with Nullify Status Debuffs Category:Monster Gear with Nullify Status Ailments Category:Monster Gear with Nullify Unison Gauge Reduction Category:Monster Gear with Nullify Status Buffs Category:Monster Gear with -Demerit- Category:Monster Gear with HP Recovery Effect Reduction Category:Monster Gear with Stat Slot Up Category:Monster Gear with ATK Up Category:Monster Gear with DEF Up Category:Monster Gear with MATK Up Category:Monster Gear with MDEF Up Category:Monster Gear with Water Defense from Unison Damage